<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>海洋学歌剧：玛卡劳瑞轻声唱歌 by JasonLee1972</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343163">海洋学歌剧：玛卡劳瑞轻声唱歌</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonLee1972/pseuds/JasonLee1972'>JasonLee1972</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>海洋学歌剧 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonLee1972/pseuds/JasonLee1972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>【奇幻AU，设定和神话都是我自己编的。这是一个发生在大梅失踪前的故事，食用前请先阅读正文前四章。】<br/>【二梅/牙口，双梅。包含令人掉san的描述。】<br/>【我真的想对二梅好一点但灵车漂移就他妈离谱】</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finrod Felagund | Findaráto/Maglor | Makalaurë, Maedhros | Maitimo/Maglor | Makalaurë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>海洋学歌剧 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>玛卡劳瑞轻声唱歌。</p><p>他双眼紧闭，耳棘张开，温顺的扬起头颅和脖颈，让胸腔中清冽甜美的旋律流淌出来。他长长的黑发像云雾一样飘荡在他脸侧。芬达拉托蜷缩在他怀里，金色河流般的长尾与他烟灰色的长尾纠缠。</p><p>芬达拉托在他进入下一段旋律的时候加入了他，空灵的音调添补了旋律空白的部分。随着他开口，大海安静了下来，朦胧的光线都变得更加昏暗——就像置身于无穷的黑暗，相拥的芬达拉托和玛卡劳瑞是惟一的光源。</p><p>他们就像是在歌声中燃烧，一闪即逝的火星、白亮如同金属般的光带和银蓝色的璀璨光纹随着歌声的旋律在他们身边闪动。他们肆无忌惮的将自己的力量释放出来，在海水中投射出复杂又瑰丽的投影，依据自我的意志让不可言说的事物降临到他们身边。</p><p>事实上，芬达拉托和玛卡劳瑞唱歌时使用的语言可以追溯到世界诞生伊始。众神在新生的主物质面行走，满怀惊奇的与它对话，于是世界便回以人类永远无法理解的絮语。而海洋的语言与世界的语言一样无法翻译，没有固定的音节表达固定的含义——准确来说，声音更像它传达自我精神力量的媒介，第五元素伴随着声音在大海中回荡，向人鱼中的女王与大能者揭露最古老晦涩的秘密。其中最伟大的一个秘密是世界在歌声中诞生，而在他们最伟大的母亲伊德耶珂的歌声中诞生了海洋。</p><p>芬达拉托不够强大。歌声走到结尾，他疲惫的低头依靠在玛卡劳瑞的肩膀上。玛卡劳瑞温柔的抱住了他让他休息，璀璨的金色光带就像薄纱一样环绕着他们，仍时不时地崩裂出一两颗蓝紫色的星星。这是他们旋律的回声，在歌声停止的两三个小时后就会消失。</p><p>“这次太完美了，如果不是你，我永远都没法儿做这么好。”芬达拉托亲了亲他堂兄的喉咙:“也许我们该生个孩子。”</p><p>“你怎么突然想到这个？”玛卡劳瑞帮他把头发里蓝紫色的星星摘掉。</p><p>“我们家的鱼不是金色的鳞片就是银白色的鳞片，我都要看烦了。”芬达拉托说:“我喜欢你的黑尾巴……”</p><p>“你要是喜欢黑尾巴，可以去找我弟弟墨瑞，或者库茹芬。”玛卡劳瑞温和的说:“我的鳞片实际上是深灰色的，也没有继承爸爸尾巴上美丽的彩虹光泽。”</p><p>“可是我不喜欢你的弟弟们。”芬达拉托握住了他的手，撒娇般亲吻他指尖蓝紫色的星星:“卡兰希尔的尾巴像蛇。阿塔林凯简直就跟你爸爸一模一样，只不过变成了一个Alpha。”</p><p>玛卡劳瑞哭笑不得:“如果我们真的能有一个孩子，我们就要靠婚姻来解决佛米诺斯和澳阔隆迪复杂的王权继承问题了。”</p><p>“那有什么不好？”芬达拉托拉过玛卡劳瑞的一缕头发在手里把玩:“反正我总要在你们兄弟之间选一个，要不然就是英格威陛下的儿子……至少我喜欢和你一起唱歌。”</p><p>“你不想要麦提莫吗？”玛卡劳瑞被他的任性逗笑了:“我以为你喜欢他！”</p><p>“要是他没和你爸爸生过孩子，我会考虑他的……我不喜欢别的Omega碰我的Alpha。”芬达拉托松开手，捧住了玛卡劳瑞的脸颊，笑着说:“你真讨厌！非要让我说出来吗？我想要你！”</p><p>他的尾巴收紧了，下腹的鳞片在玛卡劳瑞的尾巴上摩蹭。玛卡劳瑞闻到了一种浓重而甜腻的腥味，这味道在他的胸腔和小腹里燃烧，让他拥抱救命稻草一样拥抱芬达拉托。芬达拉托的笑声让他眩晕——就像他们刚刚一起唱歌一样，让他感觉自己是一块冰，在太阳的灼烧下融化，渗入泥土。</p><p>他喘息着进入了芬达拉托，而芬达拉托开始唱歌。这次的歌声与以往都不同，甜美的旋律就像一只巨大的软体生物包裹住了他。他感到前所未有的赤裸，好像芬达拉托剥落了他的肉体直接触摸了他的灵魂。他试图保护自己，但是他做不到。芬达拉托撕开了他，就像用刀子切开融化的黄油。</p><p>玛卡劳瑞顺从了。芬达拉托任意翻看他，窥探他所有想法与秘密。那感觉就像一只冰冷的手插进他的脑子，指甲刮过他的颅骨。他想要尖叫，但是他做不到。他想要哭泣，但他也做不到。在已经被他遗忘的现实世界，他正在亲吻芬达拉托的锁骨。他的阴茎在芬达拉托身体里翻搅，而芬达拉托在翻搅他的脑子。</p><p>“原来你喜欢他。”芬达拉托惊奇的说。</p><p>玛卡劳瑞没有回答。他的头疼的厉害，他想让梅兹洛斯亲亲他的额头，但梅兹洛斯不在这里。</p><p>“如果我们真的结婚了，我想让你和我一起住在澳阔泷迪。”芬达拉托安抚的按揉玛卡劳瑞的头颅，感觉到他在自己手下微微颤抖:“我不喜欢佛米诺斯，这里太阴暗了。你喜欢澳阔隆迪吗？”</p><p>“喜欢。”玛卡劳瑞说。</p><p>“如果我们有了孩子，”芬达拉托满足的呻吟:“也许是个Omega，但是Alpha我也喜欢。孩子要有黑色的尾巴，黑色的头发，但是眼睛的颜色要随我。你会教他唱歌……”</p><p>“我会的。”玛卡劳瑞说。</p><p>在旋律进行到高潮部分的时候，芬达拉托完全打开了。他纵欲的尖叫，耳棘与脸颊都因充血而变成了耀眼的桃红色。他潮湿柔软的甬道痉挛着收缩，就像是蛇在吞咽它的猎物。那只冰冷的手冷酷的插进了玛卡劳瑞的胸腔，碾碎他柔软的肺叶，折断他坚硬的肋骨，让他血管打结，血液逆流。</p><p>玛卡劳瑞张开了嘴，水流和浓郁的麝香添满了他的喉咙。他想拒绝，说不要，推开芬达拉托。但是他做不到。他感觉自己正在滑进芬达拉托黑暗的喉咙深处，他喉咙强壮的肌肉正从尾巴开始一点点辗碎他的骨头。他哭了出来，因为心脏又酸又涩。随后，他意识到那只冰冷的手捏住了他的心脏。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>梅兹洛斯游进了梅格洛尔的房间，脸色阴沉了下来。在这里，芬罗德的信息素浓郁到甚至有行进阻力，这只能说明一件事：芬罗德标记了梅格洛尔，可梅格洛尔像一只受伤的动物一样逃回了他的巢穴。他不可能是自愿的。</p><p>他轻而易举的从沉船残骸里挖出了自己的弟弟。梅格洛尔紧紧的闭着眼睛，好像那两块薄薄的皮肤是他的蚌壳。</p><p>“发生什么了，玛卡劳瑞？你不是去和芬达拉托一起唱歌了吗？”梅兹洛斯把他搂到怀里，以他最喜欢的方式抚摸他的脊背。他的身上全是芬罗德的味道，但是并没有标记成功。梅兹洛斯松了一口气。</p><p>“我——我去了。”梅格洛尔在他怀里高声说，听起来像一只濒死的海鸥。</p><p>“那之后呢？你们做了？”梅兹洛斯问。</p><p>梅格洛尔颤抖了一下，侧过头没有回答。</p><p>“你和芬达拉托到底怎么了？”梅兹洛斯不由自主的抬高了声音。</p><p>“我不知道！”梅格洛尔尖叫到:“我们在唱歌！”</p><p>他的身体在梅兹罗斯怀里向后倾倒，弯折的角度几乎扭断他的脊椎。梅兹洛斯眼明手快的一把托住了他的脖子阻止他扭伤自己。“嘘——嘘，嘘。没事了，我不问了，没事了……”他用自己的尾巴压住了梅格洛尔，让他全身上下只有肋骨两侧鲜红的鱼腮在剧烈起伏着。过了一会儿，他的身体软了下来。</p><p>“我们在唱歌……然后芬达拉托说他想要个孩子，还要让我住在澳阔泷迪。”他颤抖着小声说:“我咬了他。”</p><p>“你为什么要咬他？”梅兹洛斯皱起了眉头。</p><p>“我不知道，他吓到我了，我不知道。我头疼的很厉害……”他断断续续的说：“爸爸会怎么看这件事？他会生气的，他一定会生气的，我咬了澳阔泷迪的王长子！”</p><p>“爸爸会生气的，但是不是对你，是对芬罗德。就算他是澳阔泷迪的王长子，他也不能这么对你。”梅兹洛斯严厉的说：“你先告诉我他情况怎么样？严重吗？”</p><p>“我不知道！”梅格洛尔崩溃的尖叫起来。</p><p>“好了好了好了……”</p><p>梅兹洛斯用力的把梅格洛尔按进了自己怀里，压制住他新一轮的神经质的痉挛。阿姆罗德和阿姆拉斯担忧的停在房间门口往里看，但是没敢进来。去找爸爸。梅兹洛斯用口型对他们说。费艾诺里安的父亲有很多人，甚至包括费艾诺里安自己，不过在家里提到“爸爸”的，指的只有费艾诺。</p><p>很快，费艾诺来到了梅格洛尔的房间，在闻到芬罗德气味的时候皱起了鼻子。他似乎想说出什么尖刻的评论，但是他在看到崩溃的梅格洛尔以后还是心软了。他抱住了梅格洛尔的头，让他把脸埋在自己的小腹上，手指一面整理他的头发一面低声哼歌。梅格洛尔渐渐安静了下来，盘起尾巴，把他和他的父亲盘绕在一起，就像他还在费艾诺的子宫里那样，只不过他现在体长已经超过费艾诺两米多了。费艾诺时不时的把一条金线从梅格洛尔的头发里摘出去，那些金线在他松手的时候在海水里消失。</p><p>这场隐秘的治疗持续了两个多小时。梅格洛尔在费艾诺怀里睁开了眼睛。</p><p>“头还疼吗？”费艾诺还在玩他的头发。</p><p>“不疼了。”梅格洛尔脸有点发烧，从父亲怀里直起身子。然后他想起了什么似的，脸色变得惨白。“爸爸我不是故意咬芬达拉托的——我只是——我只是……”</p><p>“你该咬的更狠一点的。”费艾诺重新把他拉回了自己怀里：“那个小混蛋才被撕掉一块皮，太便宜他了。”</p><p>眼泪从梅格洛尔的眼眶里涌了出来。费艾诺抚摸他的头，就像他还是一条小鱼苗一样。</p><p>“我不想和芬达拉托结婚。”他说。</p><p>“那就不。”费艾诺干脆的说。</p><p>“可是我们总要和澳阔隆迪……”</p><p>“我有那么多孩子，可以随便抓一个送过去。你觉得提耶科莫怎么样？他的尾巴和澳阔隆迪很搭。”</p><p>梅格洛尔被逗笑了。他的眼泪凝结成的细小珍珠还粘在他的脸上。费艾诺帮他一点一点的抹掉。他在父亲的手上蹭了蹭。</p><p>“你也不喜欢芬达拉托，那你喜欢谁呢？”费艾诺问。</p><p>“我喜欢麦提莫。”梅格洛尔沮丧的说：“可是他不喜欢我。”</p><p>“我也喜欢麦提莫，但是我总觉得他不属于这里。”费艾诺叹了一口气：“他有很多想法，但总是不肯和我分享。”</p><p>他困扰的轻轻叹了一口气。</p><p>“你该休息了，玛卡劳瑞。我让麦提莫来陪你。”他拍了拍梅格洛尔像茧一样把他们包裹起来的尾巴：“放我出去吧。”</p><p>梅格洛尔立马伸展了尾巴。费艾诺最后摸了摸梅格洛尔的头，离开了。过了一会儿，梅兹洛斯回来了。他怀里抱着一个海藻织成的笼子，立马塞满了水母。这些有点受到惊吓的小东西在笼子里横冲直撞。</p><p>“对不起，我忘记把你房间里的水母拿出去，爸爸唱歌的时候他们全死了。我又给你抓了一些。”梅兹洛斯把笼子打开，水母们立马游到了梅格洛尔身边。</p><p>“没关系……”梅格洛尔说。</p><p>梅兹洛斯在他旁边坐下，微笑着看着他摸每一朵水母的伞盖，轻声和它们说话。</p><p>在临睡前，梅格洛尔对梅兹洛斯说：“亲亲我。”</p><p>梅兹洛斯有些意外，但还是照做了。他亲了亲梅格洛尔的额头，就像他还是一条小鱼苗一样。“要抱吗？”梅兹洛斯问。</p><p>“要。”</p><p>梅兹洛斯把他揽到怀里。水母在他们身边柔和的发光。</p><p>“你会离开我们吗？”片刻沉默后，梅格洛尔问。</p><p>“当然不会。你怎么这么问？”</p><p>“没什么。”</p><p>“别乱想了，睡觉吧。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“晚安。”</p><p>“晚安。”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>